Passive Aggression
by Windymist
Summary: Dealing with the loss of a family member is the most painful thing ever. "what should i live for"? this question ranged inside her head again and again. she thought that its meaningless in this world. around all this tragedy is there someone who can still save her?
1. Cursed

Cursed…

I might die, or I might wither

But right now , its in your arms

That I bloom like a flower…

Usui Takumi did not believed in love at first sight. Yet when he saw her, He couldn't help but fall hard.

"Misa-chan" he called.

"Was is it idiot?" she asked annoyed and looked up to him, tearing her eyes from the paperwork.

True, she had a lot to do, but when her alien boyfriend used and puppy dog face of his, she couldn't help but resist.

She looked at him

He smiled a genuine smile. The kind of smile that had her splattering nonsense and made her stomach do somersaults.

She blushed. He kept on smiling.

What is it idiot she barked. Irritated. Her eyebrows twitching

"I love you" he declared.

_Silence…_

A certain raven black haired girl's voice caught in her throat.

"ack. don't say such…" she began but seeing his hurtful eyes she couldn't continue.

Tccch

She lowered her head, hoping he wouldn't see the blush that crept her face.

But he saw right through her. He wanted to tease her but seeing her like this, all jumbled up and confused, his heart wasn't into it. Instead he kept on staring at her, watching her annoyed and blushing form. Only the demon president of Seika high could pull up such a cute combination of expressions.

And he knew how much he meant it when he said the words I love you…

She was trying hard to concentrate. Concentrate on the paper work that lied ahead of her. She stopped when she realized that she was reading the same sentence all over again.

It wasn't the first time he had said those words. And she had said it too in the heat of passion. But every time he said it felt like the first time and every time she was at a loss of words.

God, why does this pervert have such kind of effect on me? _Because you love him._ A little voice inside me said.

"Arrgh! I can't concentrate you pervert. Get out and let me do my work"

"Aww… but if I go Misa Chan will miss me". He whined

"Who would miss such a pervert like you, now leave me alone", she exclaimed

He came to her, kissed the crown of her head and left,

'What the hell, he actually left', Misaki was astonished. He doesn't leave her alone; he never left her alone,

She wanted to call out to him, to tell him that she wanted him to stay, needed him to stay. But her pride won't let her,

Might as well finish all the pending work, she sighed to herself.

I sighed , as I finally finished my work. I checked my watch, what the hell, its already so late, I need to get home, Mom and Suzuna must be worried.

I dialed Suzuna's number. That's strange, I tried mom's number, a uncomfortable feeling filled my stomach.

Something was definitely off. It has never happened before, I tried to calm myself. I am just worrying for no reason. Its just a coincidence. I should head home. I don't know why I was getting so anxious. It was feeling as if something horrible has happened, I tried to shake it off. It wouldn't go away. I tried to ignore it to no avail. I should definitely head home, I knew that I'll feel better after I see them.

I closed the classroom, and stepped outside. Not a single student. Well its not unusual. I mean nobody would stay this late.

"Misa-chan"

Except this idiot.

I turned around, only to see his face centimeters apart from mine.

I stepped back, surprised.

I let out a huge sigh. I didn't say anything; normally I would've given him a lecture on how he shouldn't stay so late. But somehow I am feeling so drained right now. And I was glad that he was with me. He calms me, only his presence is enough.

Takumi Usui looked at her, she looked worried, and if he didn't know better he would probably say that she was on the verge of tears. Why was she upset? He wondered. Did she already know what he was gonna tell her.

He cupped her cheeks, which turned red in a second. She looked up to him with those eyes .

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close and hugged her,

What is it ayuzawa? He was hoping that she would answer him. But she only clutched to him .

"Let's go home. He whispered? He knew he wasn't getting an answer from her .

For a second she almost forgot about her problems, all that mattered was his embrace and their synchronized breathing.

He pulled back, but didn't leave her hand and within minutes they were out of the school campus.

After what felt like eternity Misaki spoke, "thank you".

Usui stopped in his tracks which made Misaki bump into him as she was walking behind him.

"Ayuzawa is so sly he smirked".

"Shut up you idiot". She blushed.

He looked away, he didn't know, how to say this to her, except to just say it.

He let go of her hand and kneeled down on one knee.

Misaki's voice caught in her throat, what the hell is he doing, proposing me or something?

"Misaki, I am heading to Britain". His voice came out strained

Misaki's eyes widened, but she kept calm.

Why are you going? Her voice was unflinching. She knew that this day might come. She knew about usui's family background so she was already prepared for this. She just didn't know it would be this hard, to not cry, to not break down.

"To face my own problems", he answered.

A thousand questions were running inside of her mind. But she couldn't ask, she knew that Usui will tell her eventually, maybe the strong feeling of uneasiness was because of this. Maybe she realized earlier that something horrible was gonna happen.

She looked up to him and before he knew what was happening she has smashed their heads together and stated , "if you give up half way and return here , I wont excuse you".

Usui rubbed his head, which was throbbing quite painfully, and looked at his angel, she was flustered,

"Be mentally prepared before you go" she finished.

He opened his arms, willing her to come to him and she obeyed without any hesitation. "I will, and ayuzawa should also prepare herself", his gripped on her waist tightened as she said, "I've already done so ages ago idiot Usui".

He pulled her closer and finally their lips met, it was a sweet kiss, full of unsaid promises and hopes. His lips were warm and welcome, he gently stroked their lips together, he would take his time,

How he wished that this time never ends, but he knew better.

He broke the kiss but didn't let her go, instead he rested his chin on her head, and Misaki didn't care who saw, all she knew was that she was in the arms of the one person she loved the most.

"I love you", she said. No hesitation.

I do so too.

And no words were exchanged, there wasn't any need.

**A/N: Ohk… so after what felt like eternity I finally finished this chapter *phew* this story has been running on my mind for quite sometime and I finally decided that I am gonna finish it. The last part was taken from the story and it was damn fun doing it. So how was it, good or bad, and creative criticism are very much welcome. Please review.**

**And yeah sorry for the grammatical flaws, **

**Keep on reading the best part is yet to come.**

**Love **

**windymist**


	2. Broken

**Broken**

_When you lose someone_

_Who is a part of who you are_

_Time will surely heal the wound_

_But it won't erase the scar…_

My eyes were staring at the ceiling. The rhythmic motion of the fan was hypnotizing.

How I wonder did things turn out like this.

_Blood… there was so much blood._

Every breath was coming out ragged, even though I was just lying on my bed I was sweating profoundly.

The memories fresh as time.

My mind is too numb to process what I just saw, what my hands touched and what my heart felt.

I was numb, it's not like I can't control my feeling, nobody can do that. It was more like I don't know what to feel.

I was sad, angry, numb, hurt, depressed, betrayed or maybe simply _broken…_

The chirping of the birds told me it was time to get up. It was so difficult, every muscle ached.

A small amount of sunlight was coming out from the crack of the window. I got up and pushed away the curtains, it was too sunny for a September morning.

I stifled a yawn and made my way downstairs,

_What the hell? What is HE doing here?_

_Memories of last night hit her, the accident, the ambulance, the blood, the dead bodies, her clinging to him, him taking her into the house , laying her softly on the bed, singing her a lullaby until she fell asleep only to be woken after 30 min._

How can she sleep when her whole world has turned grey. The emptiness in her heart has been replaced by anger and terror.

Usui takumi was sleeping on the couch; last night was the worst day of his life, he had never seen her like this, so lost, so terrified, so _broken…_

He woke up as he heard the footsteps approaching. He got up instantly.

_She looked dead._

Her eyes that were so cheerful and held a million secrets were puffy and red. Her lips which would smile and light up his day was dry was chapped.

Her jaw was clenched, she was telling herself don't cry, she knew that if she broke down now, she'll only worry him more.

Both of them were having a staring competition, and for the first time, he did not know what to say. He didn't know what to say that would make her feel better. In truth, there was nothing he could say that would make her pain fade away.

Misaki, are... He didn't finish, knowing that anything he would say now would only make her sad.

You didn't go home last night; her voice was void of any emotions.

"How could I?" As if it explained everything.

He got up, I'll make you some break fast, you haven't eaten last night remember,

That was a wrong thing to say, of course she remembers. Her mother and sister died last night for heavens sake, how can she forget.

She smiled, she'll cry when she is in the safety of her room, where no one could hear her. Right now, she'll just pretend everything is all right, hoping that someday it will be.

She nodded, afraid that tears might come out if she even dared to speak.

He got up, and soon enough, I heard the clings- clangs of the pans. I was once again, alone.

I went to the washroom, hoping to freshen up, when something caught my eye,

It was a picture of my family, my mom with the cooking apron and Suzuna and me wearing some weird frilly dress. It was Halloween, I remember. Funny! How I've never noticed it before. I picked it up and soon felt that the tears were coming out uncontrollably. I knew that I won't ever see them, ever again. They are gone for good, but somehow my mind simply doesn't seem to grasp the fact, or maybe I didn't wanna believe it.  
I felt two strong arms holding me from behind, I turned back only to see his hurtful eyes, I've hurt him so much.

I hugged him tightly as I felt our body shaking from my hiccups. He stroked my hair, and was saying something like, it'll be alright, I am sorry, but I didn't want to listen, I just want to keep on hugging him.

Breakfast

I couldn't eat much; I was feeling sick to the stomach.

Poke. poke.

What the hell,

Eat ,he ordered

I looked down at the bowl of cereal and gulped.

I felt like throwing up, and here he was poking me on the cheeks, ordering me to eat. The nerve of him.

I glared at him, summoning my devil aura.

Do you want me to feed you, he said, bringing the cereal filled spoon near my mouth.

Gah... Stay away from me you pervert, and eat your own. I yelled.

He chuckled

After the very annoying breakfast we went to the hospital, where the bodies were kept.

Our fingers were intertwined as we were heading towards the Morgue.

Shintani was already there, and for the first time takumi didn't seem to object when he hugged me.

Misa-chan... I am so sorry... He said after letting me go.

There were tears in his eyes. He liked Suzuna's and he treated my mom as his own, and somehow I felt I needed to console him, and I did.

And I never realized when I become so matured.

_2 days later…_

Takumi Usui needed to go to Britain, his was supposed to leave two days ago but because of the unexpected turn of events, he had to postpone his plans.

How can he leave her like this, when she needed him the most. He had it all figured out. He'll go to Britain, talk to his family, take over the walker corp. (yes! he knew very well why they wanted to see him, and the sooner he agreed to their terms the better it would be), and later he'll blackmail them to let him be with the person he loves. He knew they were not gonna be happy bout this, but truly they had no choice.

What should he do?

2 hours later…

After a lot or hair raking he has finally come to a decision,

He is going to Britain, and she will come with him. She left him no choice, before he could be sure of her well being when she had her family, now; it scared him to even think of leaving her alone. How would she cope, where will she stay, what about the debt, how will she support herself, her family wasn't rich that they would leave a huge amount of money behind so that if anything happened, she could survive on her own.

He was under no illusion that persuading her would be the most difficult task. But he has already made up his mind. He was not going anywhere without her.

**A/N: ****Wassup FOLKS, been kinda busy these days, not to mention that this author was having a writers block.**

**Look down and u'll see that there are two boxes , its for reviewing purpose, kindly make use of that. **

**P.S: read the book 'everything and the moon' by Julia Quinn it's the same book that has given me inspiration to write this chapter. **

**Until next time… **

**Love,**

**windy**


	3. Hopes and promises

_Promises and hopes_

_Sometimes we don't need an explanation about how much we are loved…_

_Sometimes…we just need to be hugged._

It was exactly 6:37 in the morning when I knocked at her door.

Her hair was all ruffled up and she was in her pajamas, I would bet that she had just woken up.

'Looking sexy as usual', I smirked

'Gah, shut up!'

Someone would say that after seven months of being in a relationship with me, she would've been able to restrain herself from blushing at my every word.

But here she was, blushing like a ripe tomato.

Why are you here? She questioned, her hands on her hips.

Good, she seems in a cranky mood today. Cranky is better than sad.

I pouted,

'Is this the way to treat you're husband, who's returned after such a long time'.

'Husba—waa… you super outer space human being'

She slammed the door at my face, which thankfully my nose dodged.

I turned the door knob tying my best not to laugh. As I thought, she hadn't locked it.

I went inside and the first thing that hit me was the smell, it smelled like something was burning.

I panicked… Misaki…

I rushed towards the kitchen and saw her throwing a charcoal black utensil.

I sighed; at least, no one was hurt,

'Mind telling me what the hell happened here?'

His strong voice echoed around the empty kitchen.

I didn't want it to come out like the way it did. But I was scared; the thought of anything hurting her was horrifying.

'Well, I was trying to boil the milk and then…'

'Boil or burn,'

I looked at him.

'Its all you're fault, if you hadn't come knocking at my door so early in the morning, I probably would have been eating my bowl of cereal now', she sounded mad.

I looked around the saw the utensil which held the milk,

'Do you have any milk other that that, I said pointing towards the pan.'

No,

'Well, let's see what you have in the fridge'

I looked around and saw some stuff which I could use to make a decent breakfast.

Go now, I'll cook you something. Unburned.

She left. She was angry, it was obvious.

She was angry; it was obvious, she wasn't angry because he mocked her cooking skills,

She was angry, because, he was always there for her.

How was she supposed to take care of herself, when every time anything went wrong, he always becomes her knight I shining armor.

He was gonna leave in a few days for gods sake, she cant always depend on him, she shouldn't.

Being taken care by someone, the feeling was nice.

She remembered how her mother used to fret about her every time she was late, every time she forgot to call.

She used to stay awake all night just because she had a fever, and every time she did, she felt secure,

It felt as if it was enough, to just be held by the person who loves you unconditionally.

Takumi came around with the bread –butter and some scrambled eggs.

It smelled heavenly

Only this guy could make something this simple and make it seem like a 5 star restaurant dish.

The breakfast was a silent affair.

Takumi was still debating with himself about how to go about the topic.

'I am going to Britain to tomorrow…'

'Ok'. She said without looking up.

''And you are coming with me'.

This time, she couldn't help but look up.

What?

You are coming to Britain with me. He repeated himself.

'And fyki , am not asking , am telling you'

Her mouth dropped into a huge O.

She was unable to form any words for quite a few seconds and when she did,

'I .AM .NOT. GOING. ANY .WHERE .WITH .YOU'.

Takumi had to cover his ears.

She left her breakfast and run to her room and closed it.

Her heart still throbbing fast from all the running.

What she did was cowardly, she shouldn't have run, she should've simply beaten him to death. But she needed to calm her nerves.

It seemed too unreal. Why in the freaking hell did he ask me, no wait, ordered me to go with him?

What was this guy thinking,?

Packing you're bags already? I heard a well known voice outside my door.

Might as well get over with it now,

I opened the door swiftly and he tumbled in,

I crossed my arms around my chest and spoke,

Explain.

What's there to explain? I just said that you are coming with me.

I stood there waiting for some more explanations; this guy was either joking or insane.

And I prefer the latter.

He sighed making his way towards my bed, and sat down straight away.

I wanted to point out to him that you don't sit in a lady's bed without her permission, but decided against it,

Speak up.

I am worried about you; His eyes glowing with honesty.

So you thought that taking me with you will solve all of you're problems?

Hai. Hai. He said in a chibi voice.

Seriously this guy deserves to torn apart from limb to limb.

I have said it once and I'll say it again; I am not going anywhere where with you. Is it so hard for you to understand?

But, you are coming with me.? He said it as a matter of fact.

Didn't you hear anything I just said? I am not going anywhere with you? Why should I?

Are you crazy, even asking me something like that? I sat down on the chair opposite to him.

He got off the bed, and knelt in front of me, and held my hands.

She was keeping her head down so she didn't see him suddenly in front of her,

She tried to jerk her hands, but he wouldn't let go. He held them firmly, at last she gave up, and let it be, knowing she couldn't win.

He touched her face and made her look at him.

Her eyes were glistening with tears,

A few seconds ago, she was laughing and smiling and now she was crying and he hated to think that he was the reason for her tears.

Listen to me, he whispered.

I love you, you know that don't you. And you protect the people you love.

I can't protect if I am a sea away, and due to some reason I can't stay in Japan either.

So the only way is for you to take me with you.

She kept quiet; she wanted to hear him out.

'You can't always protect me, you know'. Her voice was merely a whisper.

Says who?

I can't come with you. She said again

I believe I've heard this sentence for quite sometime now.

Takumi.

Why can't you come?

'I...There's school, I have my job. There is the debt which I have to pay. I am appearing for an entrance exams'. She could write a book on why she thought she couldn't go.

He took out some papers from his coat pocket and handed it to her.

What is this?

'Your transfer certificate'.

She stared at the stack of papers on her hand.

Looked at him horrified;

No, you didn't? Finally realization dawned on her.

You- little, she was so mad that she couldn't even form words.

'And as for you're debt, I have already taken care of it'.

What do you mean by taken care of it?

It means you don't have to worry about it anymore? He said with a shrug

She was shaking; this guy not only had taken her out of school without her permission, but also paid her debt. She couldn't decide on the ways she wanted to kill him.

And as for maid latte,…

If he tells something like, 'I took care of it too', she was gonna bury him right here in this room.

'Well, I thought that you would want to say you're final goodbyes to them personally.

And out of nowhere he said,

Marry me.

His words seemed to hung in the air.

Punch.

Misaki was in a cranky mood, and it didn't help that her fellow mates were staring at her as if she just murdered somebody.

'Misa-chaaaan, you don't need to do this, please go home and take some rest'. The worried manager Satsuki spoke out.

I am FINE, manager. I'll just go and serve the customers.

Everyone person was worried about her, all of them knew about the accident.

What they didn't get was, why didn't she rested a bit more.

'Just pretend that everything is alright, don't fret about her, the more you do the more she'll stress herself'. A certain annoyed blonde said.

She not only refused his plea to come with him to England, but also threw his marriage proposal back at him and on top of that started doing her regular shifts at maid latte, as if everything was right with the world. Of course had a right to be annoyed.

What was he gonna do with her. Sigh.

A person had his limits and he was about to cross his. He'll give her tonight's time, he decided. If she still doesn't oblige. He'll drag her if he had too.

Why the hell anybody doesn't leave me alone, she thought to herself. They are worrying about me for no reason. And to make my day worse he asked me to marry him.

She shivered thinking about that, he wanted to marry her? HER? Of all the great beauties he could have, he chose her... She really couldn't believe all of this.

That guy had the guts to joke about stuff like this.

She came to maid latte, hoping that she would get some time alone, to think, to try to get her life in order. But he followed her even here.

His only answer was, I worry about you.

And they didn't spoke for rest of the way.

He was annoyed, she could tell. But cut her some slack. She just lost everything for gods sake.

_Clank…_

She looked down and saw that glass was shattered, all around her, she was so busy thinking at she didn't notice the tray slip out of her hands.

'Oh! I am so sorry'. She apologized to the customers;.

She tried to pick up the glasses and cut her finger.

The broken heart, she thought is lot like this broken glass, its better to leave it broken that get hurt trying to fix it. Because in the end, you are the only one who gets hurt.

Aoi and Erika , took her in.

Aoi was yelling at Misaki,

Don't you have any sense of well being whatsoever?

Misaki stayed silent. Letting him harass her;

Couldn't you stay at home for a few days, and mourn your family like normal people? Couldn't you're boyfriend take care of you even for a few days?

'Why did you come? You should be taking care of your self'. Aoi continued.

'I- I came because; I thought that it would take my mind off things. And don't blame him', Misaki was not going to let Aoi blame Takumi.

And he can't always take care of me.

'Eh?' Aoi raised an eyebrow. Something told him, Misaki was upset. Well, of course she should be upset about her family but that was not it. He was sure it had something with that blonde boy back in the kitchen.

There was a strange tension between them, and none of then talked, not even once.

'What did he do?' Aoi asked.

Misaki looked at Aoi, deciding whether she should tell him or not.

And then finally giving up she whispered,

He asked me to marry him.

Aoi gasped. And it took him a whole minute before he could compose himself.

'Whaat.? What did you say'?

'No wait, let me answer that. You said ,no.'

Misaki only stared at him.

Aoi sighed,

'Don't you love him?'

Misaki nodded with tears in her eyes, thinking about all the times he saved her, protected her. Made her stop crying. Bear with her, when she was being most irrational, took her punches, her kicks. Never asking anything in return. Loving her unconditionally.

Then, what's stopping you, from saying yes?.

'I—I don't want to be a burden to him'. She finally spoke out what she was keeping to herself since the moment he asked her to marry her.

Aoi looked at her as if she's grown two heads.

'Are you insane or what. That guy loves you for gods sake, are you blind or simply dumb. How can you not see what all of us clearly know?

He loves you, and only you. And the people you love are not a burden on you.

You took care of you're mother and sister, was that a burden,

No!

'Just say yes, and save yourself all his heartache'.

Admit it; you need him as much as he needs you, if not less, than more.

Why is this world filled with idiots like you?

With that Aoi left, leaving a bewildered Misaki alone.

'I'll do it'. Misaki said.

Takumi who was walking beside her stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

'Do what'?

He asked. He know what she was trying to say, thanks to his cat-like ears, he heard every word that Misaki said to Aoi, not quite believing half of it;

How can she even think that she'll be a burden on him?

'I'll marry you'. Misaki's voice was only a whisper, and she was blushing hard.

'That is, if you will still have me', she said with doubt in her voice.

Takumi, smiled.

'I'll have you. But you will have to promise me something first'.

Misaki gulped, it can't be good.

You will let me take care of you, and won't feel guilty about it. You won't ever think that you are a burden on me. You get that?

Her eyes become like saucers,

'You heard it'.

'All of It', he smirked, making her blush some more.

He hugged her

You promise?

She nodded against his chest,

Say it.

I promise.

'And I promise to love you forever and always'. He said

And they both sealed their promise with a kiss.

**A/N: phew! That was one of the longest chapter I've done until now, took me, 5 days.**

**Next chapter, I was thinking of making it a rated M.**

**WHAT DO YOU SAY? **

**Review **

**Love, **

**Windy Mist**


End file.
